User talk:TomH
Hi, Tom! I'm kind of stuck right now as far as making new pages. I've made all the ones that I could find out what the contents are. Were you going to upload any more covers? Let me know. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 07:09, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Tom Could you fix something. I thought since i made a page for Top Cat the series. Could you chance it to say Top Cat (The Series) other then just Top Cat? I just wouldn't want anyone clicking on the link and thinking it's just about his character. Thanks and good work on all the stuff you've worked on. Peace out! -- Kyle (talk) 02:22, 15, May 2009 (UTC) :Hey, Kyle, Tom's not here right now, but I wanted to let you know that anybody can rename a page, just by pressing the "move" button. Try it out! -- Ken (talk) 07:06, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Sure But i thought i had already put it up on the page? Did it not appear? And yes i did get the image button up. That's how i've been able getting the pics up. If you need anything else just ask. Thanks again and talk to you later. -- Kyle (talk) 05:06, 10, May 2009 (UTC) :Welcome! -- Kyle (talk) 07:18, 10, May 2009 (UTC) Huckleberry Hound Show Image Hey Tom, hows everything going with the Hanna Barbera wiki? I was going to ask would you like the Huckleberry Hound Title Card then using his character image instead. Then i could use the image to put up on Huckleberry Hound character then using another image of himself. If this doesn't make any since just let me know or if you didn't then i'll ask Danny. Talk to you later. Peace out! -- Kyle (talk) 10:46, 02 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki Logo Hi, Tom! MuppetDanny made a logo of the HB star. I think he wants to use it for the wiki's logo (like Kermit's eye). He has a message about it on his talk page. -- Ken (talk) 04:44, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Add Image I need the add image button. I don't have one anytime i edit a page. That's what i meant to ask you when i was writing the other post i did. I won't be able to decorate my user page or even help out with posting pics for merch. stuff. Can you help please? -- Kyle (talk) 02:36, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Tom Thanks for gretting me over at my page. I too if you don't mind bring me an "no image" thingy too. I wanted to put me a picture on my user page plus i have several VHS of Hanna Barbera plus several comics and other stuff that would bring this place alive and kicken. Not that i already is. Ken is the one who invitied me over. I also work over at the Muppet Wiki so i know lots since i've been there 15 of December of 2006. I saw where you had put this on one of the Toughpigs post. Looked around and thought maybe later on when i get some stuff worked up of HB. I've loved Hanna Barbera ever since i first saw Scooby Doo, Where Are You? on TBS,TNT and USA as well as videos i bought and coloring books. I'm going to go ahead stop writing so you'll have room. So i'll come and ask anything by you first before posting it or writing anything about it. Thanks again. Peace out! -- Kyle (talk) 10:00, 17 April 2009 (UTC) More stuff Hey, Tom! I didn't know if you'd be looking on your page or my page, so I answered your other questions over there. But I wanted to tell you that I have seen that blog and other kid record blogs, which is where I found a lot of my information. Now that we have the "no image" picture, I can do some more organizing. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:36, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I'm starting to make album pages so I can see what other technical stuff we need. Can you bring over the album template? I put it over on Top Cat (TV soundtrack), but it's not "on". I'll need some other templates, too, but I don't want to throw everything at you at once. I'm glad I spent 2 years on Muppet, because I'm using everything I've learned there to help me build this from the ground up. (I wish I had been on Muppet from the first day!) -- Ken (talk) 06:11, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I just wanted to let you know that Danny showed me how to copy over everything I needed. I'll work on the records some more next week. Happy Easter! -- Ken (talk) 06:47, 13 April 2009 (UTC) No image Hey, Tom, can you bring over the "No image available" png from Muppet Wiki? It doesn't work on here. Meanwhile, I've started the Hanna-Barbera Discography. -- Ken (talk) 21:15, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Hi again! Thanks for the welcome! I've seen you around Muppet Wiki, but I've never talked to you before. I put up some numbers and titles, and started to make a structure for the various record companies. I just wanted to mention that I'm really excited to have a place to put all this stuff. I don't know if you've looked around the Web, but there are a ton of sites and blogs that talk about the many Hanna-Barbera-related records, but I've never seen a complete list, and I don't know if there's a book about them, either. So it'll be great if someday the records here look like what we have over on Muppet. At least that's my goal. So what made you start this wiki? Do you like the various characters, the shows, the movies, the merchandise? With me, I'm always interested in the recordings of various classic kids' properties that I like (Disney, Muppets, Peanuts, Warner Brothers, Chipmunks, HB, etc.), and I know this will be a great place for other hobbyist/researchers like myself to help document what's out there. And if you've seen eBay, finding kids' records in good condition can be expensive! -- Ken (talk) 04:36, 21 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. I cleaned up Wally Gator, but I didn't know if you wanted to erase the page until we can write a full article. -- Ken (talk) 18:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hi, Tom! I'm Ken from Muppet Wiki. I saw your link over here, so I thought I'd come try it out. I'd like to add information about Hanna-Barbera records, using the way we've been documenting the Muppet records. So I'm going to start collecting data. I just wanted to come by and tell you in case anybody else comes along who is interested in Hanna-Barbera recordings. Talk to you later! -- Ken (talk) 05:30, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Source view Hi, Tom! I got your message, and I know what's going on. This wiki is using our new WYSIWYG editor -- it's a new thing we're trying out on brand new wikis, to see if we can help people who don't know wikitext learn how to make wiki pages. So there are actually two editors that you can use -- the WYSIWYG editor (What You See Is What You Get) and the regular wiki editor (which is in the Source view). The WYSIWYG editor is more like typing in Microsoft Word -- you don't type wiki code. If you want to make a link, you type the words that you want to link, and then click the "link" button at the top of the edit window. Stuff like that. If you've got the WYSIWYG editor on your wiki, then you can still do the wiki code stuff by pressing the "Source" button in the edit window. But -- this is really meant for people who have never edited a wiki before, so that they don't need to learn the wiki code that you've already learned. Since you're more comfortable with the wiki code, it doesn't make sense to have you use the WYSIWYG editor. (Unless you want to.) So I turned it off for this wiki -- from now on, when you hit edit, you'll be in the regular ol' wiki editing mode. If you decide you want to try the WYSIWYG thing again, now that you know what it is, let me know, and I can turn it back on for you. Let me know if other stuff comes up; I'm excited that you're starting this wiki, and I'm happy to help! -- Danny (talk) 22:13, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Hi TomH -- we are excited to have Hanna-Barbera Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Hanna-Barbera Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Thanks Media:Example.ogg Hey thanks man. Logo? I sort of made a logo...... If you like it, replace the wikia symbol in the logo box with it. Devilmanozzy 19:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Nope I'm not the spoken of MuppetDanny, Anyways cool. I'm a college student majoring in Animation. Love the Wiki, and its so naked in the art department. I'll look into a Favicon.ico too soon. Devilmanozzy 20:54, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hanna Barbera Wikia More Hanna Barbera Characters, and maybe this Site Watch Episode of all Hanna Barbera from 1950 to 1990, Like YouTube. Characters and Show about Pink Panther and Sons. So Please P.S Maybe Dink the little Dinosaur can be this site and all Dino Kids characters and episode list about Dink and his friends. *I'm interested in becoming an admin on the Hanna-Barbera Wiki, on which I am an active editor. Krazy Rabbit suggested I talk to you. I have no blocks on any other FANDOM wikis. Is there anything I have to do? JHVipond (talk) 17:46, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Hello I am beginning to spend more time here and am noting that allot of work needs to be done. I have some ideas for making new categories by the various H-B eras i.e. 1957-1979 (Classic era). 1980-1989 (Filmways Merger). 1990 to present (Turner Broadcasting Cartoon Network era). User JVHipond has made a major contribution in sorting this website out as well. Thank you for making this wiki.BamBamBuddy 22:28, February 18, 2012 (UTC)BamBamBuddy No problem! I like those categories. Thanks so much for your help! Yeah, James has done a lot of good work for this site. It sounds like the category is going to be a really good addition. Let me know if you need any specific help with anything! -- TomH 23:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC)